


Because of me ...

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Amazing friends, Coming Out, M/M, Mentions of Violence, seriously those boys rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Lucas hears something awful about Elliot and decides to take action...





	Because of me ...

**Author's Note:**

> So, naturally, I can't freaking wait ... And since things are definitely NOT going to go as I expect them to, I'm just gonna keep going as long as I can with this version ... Let me know if you think I have a point with my ideas and/or if you think I'm completely off, I'm open to suggestions :-)

Lucas only finds out by accident. He’s walking along the corridor as fast as possible to avoid being slammed into the wall again, when he hears two guys from third grade murmuring to each other.

 

_“Yeah, they got Démaury yesterday after school. I heard someone broke his nose.”_

 

_“Fucking fag deserves it.”_

 

It takes all of Lucas’ self-restraint not to whirl around and punch them. His face suddenly feels hot and he has to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming with rage. It’s one thing that people think it’s suddenly okay to push _him_ around. But Elliot … Elliot is the most gentle person in the entire world. How anyone can even think of hurting him is inconceivable to Lucas.

 

Somehow, Lucas makes it to the boys’ bathroom and takes a moment to lean his cheek against the cold tiles. It helps a little, but he still feels dizzy with anger. His breathing is ragged and he’s clenched his hands into fists, trying to sort through his thoughts.

 

He has to do something. Elliot got beaten up because of him, and that can never happen again. Lucas bites his lower lip, trying to come up with a solution. At first, he thinks of making up a lie about Elliot’s attackers having a go at Emma and the girls to get his friends to fight them with him. But he knows that makes no sense. His friends won’t believe another lie, Yann made that perfectly clear on Monday.

 

Besides, knowing Elliot, he wouldn’t want Lucas to beat anyone up for him anyway. Lucas knows that, and as much as he’d like to just not care what Elliot thinks, he very much does.

 

However, the fact that just hearing about Elliot being beaten up causes him to almost lose it makes one thing perfectly clear to Lucas: He can’t go on like this. It’s been almost a week since Elliot abruptly ended things between them, and Lucas can’t keep the sadness and the anger inside anymore.

 

Yann told him they’re tired of Lucas’ excuses, and he can’t exactly blame them. But he also said that they were there for him no matter what.

 

So eventually, Lucas relaxes his hands and lets out a long breath, closing his eyes. He knows what to do, but it terrifies the shit out of him. What if they’ll hate him? But if he wants to have even the slightest chance at ever getting a good night’s sleep again, he has to rely on someone.

 

Thankfully, lunch hour is only halfway over by the time Lucas finally leaves the bathroom. Luckily, he doesn’t run into anyone on his way to the back exit, and soon he finds the boys at their usual spot.

 

They’re all sitting on the back of the same bench, laughing their asses off at some joke Basile just told, but at the sight of Lucas, they stop, watching him curiously.

 

“Hey man,” Yann says cheerfully, holding out his hand to Lucas. Grinning back hesitantly, Lucas takes Yann’s hand and pats his shoulder with the other. His heart is in his throat, but he takes a deep breath and straightens up, looking at all three of them in turn. _Now or never_ , he thinks, buries his hands in his pockets and clears his throat.

 

“Guys, I… I know I’ve been a fucking dick lately, and you deserve to know why,” he starts, and when he sees Yann opening his mouth he quickly adds: “It’s not another excuse, don’t worry.”

 

Yann chuckles briefly but doesn’t interrupt. So Lucas takes another deep breath and closes his eyes.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

The second the words are out, Lucas regrets it. He’s sure he hears the boys sucking in their breaths and he can almost feel their disapproving, hateful stares. But when he finally dares open his eyes again, only Basile’s mouth is open in shock. Yann is still watching Lucas expectantly, as if that statement wasn’t anywhere near the explanation he was promised. And Arthur is actually grinning from ear to ear. But before Lucas can worry that he’s about to laugh at him, Arthur jumps up from the bench and throws his arms around Lucas.

 

“Awesome, Lucas! That’s great, seriously,” he says at Lucas’ ear, hugging him tightly as if to prove a point. Lucas half-heartedly hugs him back, stammering gibberish, unable to get a single word out. But when Arthur moves back to look at him, he can only see kindness in his friend’s eyes. “You’re fucking brave, man. I’m proud of you,” Arthur adds then, patting Lucas’ shoulders, and finally, Lucas finds his tongue.

 

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” he mumbles, grinning gratefully at Arthur, who laughs happily and then steps aside, leaving one arm slung around Lucas’ shoulder. Feeling at least ten tons lighter already, Lucas slowly turns to look at Yann, who just raises his eyebrows.

 

“What, that’s the reason you’ve been a dick for several weeks? No offense, man, but no one behaves like an asshole just because they’re gay. Are you in love with a dude who doesn’t want you or what?”

 

Lucas almost laughs with relief. He expected anything BUT this. In his mind, there was no way in hell Arthur would just hug him and tell him he’s proud of him. And Yann reacting by calling Lucas’ coming out a bad excuse for being a dick is almost too good to be true.

 

But still, Yann’s question is a painful one to answer, so Lucas instead turns to Basile, who still hasn’t said a word. He’s staring at Lucas as if he were an alien, but under Lucas’ stare, he shakes his head and clears his throat.

 

“Uh, is that why you… dumped Cloé?” he asks, folding his hands over his knee. But before Lucas can think of a reply, Arthur pulls Lucas in a little closer and scoffs at Basile.

 

“Yes, Basile, that’s kind of how it is with gay men, they’re not into girls.” Arthur speaks slowly, as if he were talking to a child, making Yann sputter with laughter.

 

Lucas however clears his throat again, carefully watching Basile. “Yeah. She was just… a distraction,” he says quietly, and contrary to what he expects, no one laughs.

 

For a moment, all four of them are quiet, until Yann leans forward, waiting for Lucas to meet his eye. “So… what’s his name?” he asks carefully, his voice low and hesitant, but his eyes are so full of warmth and acceptance, Lucas almost forgets that he’s actually in pain.

 

“Elliot. The guy from the foyer,” Lucas says, his voice shaking although he’s not afraid anymore. “But he hates me, so it’s not like it matters,” he adds then, the memory of the last time he spoke to Elliot rising like bile in his throat.

 

Yann frowns at that. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

Lucas is relieved to hear that Yann’s voice is back to its usual teasing tone, and maybe it’s that simple fact that causes the dam in his mind to finally break. Before he can do anything against it, Lucas feels a tear running down his cheek.

 

He quickly wipes it away, but then Yann pushes Arthur aside to pull Lucas into his arms. Lucas can’t remember the last time Yann hugged him. He clutches onto his best friend’s shoulders as if he were drowning and buries his face at Yann’s chest. The tears spill from his eyes quietly, but he can’t help his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Yann doesn’t say anything, he just holds Lucas in his strong arms, squeezing him tightly from time to time, until Lucas isn’t sure anymore if he’s crying over losing Elliot or from relief of his friends’ acceptance.

 

Eventually, Lucas stops crying and disengages himself from Yann’s embrace. Arthur offers him a handkerchief, which Lucas accepts with a shy grin.

 

“Thanks guys,” he says to both of them, wiping his face before moving over to the bench where Basil is still sitting, his expression unreadable.

 

“Basile, I’d ask why you haven’t said anything, but I’m actually glad,” Yann says then, pointing his finger at Basile with a threatening expression. “If you’re quiet, you don’t say anything wrong at least.”

 

“Fuck you, Yann, I’m not a homophobe,” Basile protests, turning to Lucas with a determined look on his face. “I’m … confused, I guess, but I… learned some stuff lately, so I’m _sure_ I won’t say stupid shit in front of you.”

 

Lucas stares at Basile, his head spinning slightly after hearing a full sentence that was neither offensive nor stupid from this guy. But if anything, that fact earns Basile the benefit of the doubt, so Lucas swallows a stiff remark and raises his fist. Basile bumps it with his own, grinning brightly.

 

“Thank you, Basile. And if you do fuck up, I swear I won’t kill you- at least not right away.”

 

All three of Lucas’ friends laugh at that, but then Yann pats Lucas’ shoulder, his face serious again. “But really, man. What happened with Elliot? Do you want to tell us?”

 

Lucas purses his lips and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, I do.”

 

He sits down on the bench, flanked by his three best friends, and finally starts talking.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Or do you think I'm nuts? Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/julieseven)


End file.
